tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/January 23rd, 2019 - Spike's Journal Entry
On a shuttle back to Earth. Went to check up on the construction of Fort Max. Good lord, Grapple, Hoist, and their team are damn miracle workers. It's hard to believe that a little more than a year ago, this was some sort of sketched-out plan on Megan's copy of Minecraft. Now, let's just say there are areas where if I were to fall, it'd seriously injure, if not kill me - it's that tall. Not as large as Metroplex (by design). But it provides far more amenities than The Ark if the Autobots ever faced what they did last year when Metroplex was offlined. I still can't believe Megatron came within one well-placed shot of that horrible weapon he had to end the war...the Ark would have been reduced to ashes...along with everyone inside. It's still not quite ready to go. It's still in two sections to keep things under-wraps. But honestly, if a few Autobots wanted to move in, they'd be just fine. The command center is powered, you can even do medical procedures in the med bay. I still don't know if he's going to have life. Grapple gave me this hugely elaborate explanation involving everything from "city speakers" to some being who can communicate with Primus , to cores, to Metroplex pre-Autobots leaving Cybertron to go to Earth four million years ago. To be honest, it confused the hell out of me. Grapple asked me to write a bio for Fort Max. I don't know if it was just to humor him. But I'd say he'd be the combination of the usual suspects: Optimus Prime, Elita One, Hound, Crosscut, and even Jumal (more on him later). In short, I would want him to be a refuge for anyone who needed shelter. They would feel safe and protected within his walls...and at the same time, strike absolute terror in the Decepticons. I guess maybe I'll just paint a scenario. The war is over, the Autobots have won. I envision Fortress Maximus being relieved he will never have to fight again, and he would explore the universe with a team of planetary diplomats. Idealistic and corny, I know. But that's what he wanted. So yeah, getting back to Jumal. Dr. Arkeville has escaped (not that I'm bitter, but I TOLD the Joes to move him). And the photos are there for the world to see. Is he vindictive enough to have possibly doctored those photos? Sure. But it doesn't look good. His injuries do not look fresh. They look like they came from months of neglect. And I was the one who signed him away. I shouldn't have had him in the first place, but a deal was a deal. We would agree to protect him if he agreed to help us reclaim Metroplex. Anyway - Jumal will likely be calling me soon. We are not G.I. Joe, but we are EDC , and that's about as close of an association to the Joes as you can get. Here's hoping Crosscut already has a strategy laid out. Category:Blog posts